


I'd build a home   for you (for me)

by areyouandlouisdating



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg Harry, not sure about the medical stuffs, they're married, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouandlouisdating/pseuds/areyouandlouisdating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are having a baby soon and they thought nothing could go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd build a home   for you (for me)

**Author's Note:**

> i had the sudden urge to write something that would make me hate myself so ......

* * *

1 more month.

1 more month until Harry gives birth to their baby boy. Everything is set from the nautical themed nursery to tiny little baby outfits. Louis and Harry are beyond excited that finally they’re going to have their own family soon.  
“Haz, can you believe it? A precious little baby is growing inside of you,” Louis whispered softly into Harry’s neck as they both lay blissfully in their bed early Saturday morning. “Our baby, Lou,” Harry smiled as he caressed his husband’s hair. “Our precious little sunshine,” Louis sat up and kissed Harry’s huge baby-filled belly. “We’re going to be the best parents in the whole world,” He continued, “We’re gonna take him to parks, watch movies on the couch together, hug him when he gets scared of thunders, just everything. We’re going to cherish and love him no matter what happens,” “Yeah,” Harry sighed happily and nodded. There is nothing more he could ask for.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Few more minutes.

Few more minutes until their baby arrives. Harry is already at the Emergency Room crying his lungs out, gripping Louis hands so tight his knuckles might’ve been crushed to pieces. The moment Harry felt it, all their stuffs were packed and ready to be brought to the hospital. And now here they are, both scared and overwhelmed waiting for baby Alex to come out. The doctor and midwives started gathering around Harry, preparing him for the operation. “I’ll be right outside, okay baby? Stay strong. You can do this. I love you,” Louis kissed Harry forehead to reassure his husband who is sweating a lot with nervousness etched on his face. “I love you too, Lou,” Harry tried to smile but turned into a flinch when the baby’s movements got stronger and rapid.  
Louis sat on the chairs outside the operating room and waited. He ran his sweaty fingers through his disheveled hair and tried to calm himself down. He feels like he might pass out any time soon. A few moments passed and one of the midwives came out. “Mr. Tomlinson?” Louis immediately stood up with wide eyes as the midwife gestured for him towards the room. “Your husband is having a hard time right now,” “What he- What do you mean?” He asked voice getting too close to hysterical. “Since we all know that male pregnancy is dangero-“ Louis growled. “Just fucking say what’s wrong!” the midwife flinched and started to explain, “Your husband’s blood pressure suddenly rose at a dangerous level and he might pop a vein that may lead to death,” Louis’s vision gets blurry. “He still has not delivered the baby and they’re both at risk,” Louis tuned out to the rest of the sentence as tears spilled down his cheeks. “He asks for you to go inside,” He nodded and pushed the door open with shaky hands and rushed to Harry’s side. “Harry, Love it’s okay I’m right here. Everything will be alright. You’re such a brave father Harry. We’re almost there,” Louis wiped Harry’s tears-stained cheeks and ran his hands softly through his curls. “Lou, I’m scared. What if something happens to our baby I-“ His lips quivered as more tears spilled. “No Harry, listen, nothing bad’s going to happen okay?” Louis’ voice shook as he tried not to show that he is so close to crying full on in front of his husband. “Lou sing me a song,” Harry hiccupped. “What?” “To calm me down Lou, I need to calm down,” Louis sobbed “Okay baby,”. He swallowed the lump on his throat.

  
_I_ _f I don’t say this now,_

_I will surely break_

  
The doctor then started the operation. Tools were passed and instructions were said. Harry couldn’t feel anything due to the anesthesia he was injected a few minutes ago and all he can focus on is his husband’s angelic voice, soothing him. Louis continued to caress Harry’s hair softly as he continued on.

  
_Woooah Woooah breathe baby_

  
_And I’ll look after you_

  
Everything was a blur to both of them except for the voices and touches shared between them.

  
_When I’m losing my control,_

  
_The city spins around_

  
Harry’s heart monitor started beeping wildly. Louis’ voice faltered but Harry squeezed his hand again urging him to keep singing. Louis can’t control the tears flowing out of his eyes now but he continued.

  
_You’re the only one who knows,_

  
_You slow it down_

  
Everyone was in a chaos around them. Louis can see his husband’s eyes half closed with a soft smile on his lips faltering. The moment the baby’s wail filled the room, Harry’s heart started slowing down. The kind of heartbeat that signals the heart is weak. A line that is too long to be a gap between beats. Louis’ breathe was knocked out of his system when he sees the baby. Their baby. He feels like his heart is bursting at the moment. The midwife carried the baby to the station so he could be cleaned and wrapped in a little blanket.  
Then his attention was back to Harry again. “Harry?!” Louis stared at his husband’s calm features. “Doc? Doc wha- what’s happening?” The doctor didn’t answer but asked him to move aside. And for the hundredth time, Louis was sucked into a void where all his attention was to Harry. Not a sound, not a single movement but just the sight of his husband. No, this couldn’t be happening. He stood there in the corner crying so hard that he couldn’t get air into his lungs. He kept on wiping his eyes to clear his vision only to be blurred by more tears.

 

 

* * *

 

 

11 months later.

It’s been 11 months. 11 months since Louis lost his husband and 11 months since Alex lost his father. The first 3 months were the hardest. Louis’ mom, Johannah and Harry’s mom, Anne had to stay with Louis and baby Alex since Louis was not able to properly attend to the baby’s needs without breaking down. Sometimes, he call his husband to help him change the baby’s nappies or to show him how cute baby Alex looked in fuzzy socks with little blue anchors on them but then he remembers what happened and starts crying again. At night when the baby’s asleep on the crib, he talks to Harry about Alex’s new accomplishments like how he was able to stand for full 2 seconds before falling or how he first flashed a small smile when Louis crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. He held Harry’s pillows that still hold a faint smell of him every single night until he fell asleep dreaming about having a complete family.

Right now, he sitting on the grass with Alex by his side as he placed the flowers on Harry’s grave. Tears starts forming in Louis eyes again as he started talking, “Haz, look at our baby,” he sobbed as he held Alex in his arms. “He has your curls and pretty dimples, you know? He’s so much like you Haz. God I wish you were still here but don’t worry too much, okay? I frequently take him to the park, we watch teletubbies on the couch together and I’m always by his side to hug him when he gets scared of thunders,” Alex looked at him with a small frown. “Dada,” he said as he clumsily wiped Louis tears off his cheeks and buried his face into Louis’ neck. “We were so excited Haz, You, You couldn’t wait to see out little sunshine,” his voice cracked as more tears spilled down. “But- but you didn’t even get to see him even for a minute, you didn’t get to hold him in your arms. I remember you excitedly talking about how you wanna hold him, how you wanted to fall asleep with baby Alex on your chest and me by your side. You always wanted to have your own family but-“ a violent sob rumbled through Louis chest cutting him off mid-sentence. They stayed there for almost an hour. Louis trying to stop crying and Alex clinging to his father and rubbing his back just like he always does when Louis breaks down. “I promise to be the best parent to him, Haz. I’ll tell him stories about us, I’ll tell him how such such a great person you were, you are, I’ll cherish and love him no matter what,” He took a deep breath and managed a teary-eyed smile. _“We love you, always.”_

**Author's Note:**

> the amount of mistakes here is unbelievable  
>  so like if u wanna send hate, just indirect me as areyouandlouisdating on twitter okay x


End file.
